


attention-starved

by ilyhoshino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Drinking, Hugs, KENHINA CRUMB YUMYUM, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, drunk hinata, excuse the nicknames im Schleep, haha gay people, help tobio, hinata wants snuggies, idk when is this taking place, kagehina luv, lightweight hinata, minor kuroken, sober kageyama, timeskip but its no to pro???, tobio nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhoshino/pseuds/ilyhoshino
Summary: "in studies, humans are naturally wired to need attention and touch and contact."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 60





	attention-starved

nothing feels better to finally move in with someone you've loved for so long.

hinata and kageyama have been dating for as long as they can remember. although those two are rarely seen without the other, it's quite a surprise that they would rather have separate rooms instead of a shared one.

so when they had moved in together, they bought an apartment where there were 3 rooms. 

the one nearest to the living room was kageyama's, as he usually does the cooking and wakes up a little earlier than hinata. 

the room next to him had a queen's bed, where the couple has decided that even though they loved the privacy of having their own room, they were those days and nights where you just want to be spent cuddled up with the one you love.

lastly, the room down the hall belonged to hinata's, it was a teensy bit bigger than kageyama's room, as hinata wanted to have space for some times where he wants to try some new exercise routine or just a loose place to move in and around.

it was quite peaceful with mutual understanding from both parties of when or when to not spend together in the middle of their rooms.

in studies, humans are naturally wired to need attention and touch and contact. 

-

_ first instance _

"tobi-chan!"

hinata smiles widely, seeing his boyfriend finally come home from work. he greets the new arrival with open arms, patiently waiting for the latter to reciprocate the action.

the taller softly smiles, taking off his jacket and hanging it up the coat hanger near the door, making sure he locked the door before moving towards hinata's big embrace.

he wraps his arms around hinata's waist, bending over a little bit to rest his head in the crook of hinata's neck. he inhales, relaxing in the adorable, beautiful scent of hinata.

"you've just showered?"

he murmurs. hinata giggles, deepening the embrace.

"just wanted to welcome you home."

they stay like that for a little longer until hinata reluctantly breaks away, arms still around kageyama's neck, kageyama's arms likewise on hinata's waist.

"can we," hinata looked down. "you know, spend in the room? tonight?"

kageyama felt a twinge of guilt in his chest, as he pushed hinata's bangs to gently plant a kiss on his forehead.

"i'm sorry, have work to do."

hinata pouts, slightly tugging kageyama to stay where he is now.

"but tobiooo, please? we can just kiss and cuddle and that'll take the stress off of you a little!"

inline with this statement, hinata moves his hands to gently massage kageyama's tense shoulders. the taller lets out a sigh, releasing tension as he leans into hinata's comforting touch.

"i'm so sorry love," kageyama starts, moving a hand to rest on one of hinata's on his shoulder, carefully avoiding the sad look present in the shorter one's eyes.

hinata, with a silent and dejected look, kisses kageyama's cheek as a sign of agreement. he removes his hands from kageyama's shoulders and whispers a 'good luck' before smiling and turning away.

that night, kageyama sleeps dreamlessly, wondering if the pain from his torso could go away. hinata, on the other hand, worries most of the night if kageyama could even sleep with that much tension in him.

-

_ second instance _

_ knock. knock. _

"yama-kun, the door's always open for you."

wordlessly, kageyama comes into hinata's view as the door is opened. 

kageyama shuffles towards the bed, grabbing a crow stuff toy and hugging it tightly.

"what's wrong?" hinata asks, worry etched on his face as he tiptoes, cupping kageyama's tear-stricken face.

"don't go. too many nightmares," kageyama whispers.

hinata then pulls kageyama in a hug, soothing the taller as much as he could.

"i'm sorry i can't stay here tonight." hinata softly kisses kageyama's neck as the two sway to a soundless waltz.

kageyama hums, urging and tugging gently on hinata's sleeve so that they could sit down on his bed.

"i'm sorry that the sleepover thing was scheduled today. i'll make it up to you, okay?"

the other just nods, sinking into the many, many stuff toys that were littered across the bed.

"sleep here in my bed while i'm away. i think it would help."

and so he did.

kageyama tossed and turned all night, as the warmth and softness the plushies provided has not yet to be proven a worthy substitute for his hinata. 

the orange-haired boy in question was sleeping on the floor of kenma's room, tossing and turning as his futon doesn't give enough comfort for his back.

-

_ third instance _

it was quite different this time around.

"kage-kunnn," hinata drawls out, lazily wrapping an arm around kageyama's waist as he looks up to his partner, a pout resting on his face. 

kageyama has been typing away on his phone for almost an hour, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrates on writing—(maybe texting someone else, hinata shakes his head). from all of this, hinata whines, trying again to get his beloved's attention.

"you never really run out of nicknames, shou-chan?"

hinata's pout deepens, trying to reach out to kageyama's phone, attempting to pull the device away from him.

"ehhh…is it our time, tobio?" hinata asks, reaching over even more to reach out to the phone, which was slowly getting out of his reach.

"it's our time to spend together! gimme the phonee."

kageyama laughs, placing the phone down on the nightstand before sitting up straight, back resting on the headboard. hinata still clings around his waist as he looks down on the orange-haired boy.

as always, he pushes hinata's hair away to plant a small kiss.

"been busy a lot love," he whispers.

hinata remains quiet, relishing in kageyama's gentle kiss.

after kageyama pulls away, hinata points to his lips, which were puckered a little as an invitation.

kageyama chuckles, giving into his love's need, soft lips met his chapped ones. 

one hand curled into hinata's hair, and the other supported the nape. hinata's hands, however, gingerly made their way up to kageyama's shoulders, smiling in the kiss.

they stayed like that for a while before breaking away for air.

"we haven't been cuddling in this room for so long," hinata softly says, eyes glossing over a little.

"i've been cleaning and arranging the room for days, wondering if we can be here for real already."

kageyama sighs, leaving a small peck on hinata's lips.

"i'm sorry."

"it's okay, yama-kun."

that night, hinata went back to his room, tears gently flowing as he tried to be quiet with his sniffles, using an eagle stuffed toy to drown it out.

meanwhile, kageyama stays in the big room, eyes refusing to close shut as he stares at the ceiling, wondering where and how it went all wrong.

-

it wasn't very odd for these instances where hinata wholeheartedly accepts an invitation from kenma, kuroo, bokuto and akaashi to come and hangout.

kageyama declines the invitation to come along, saying there are important papers to finish and he volunteers to clean the house and rooms this time.

after all, hinata deserved a good get-away.

but what was very odd was the fact hinata would try to drink himself out, let alone he's a lightweight.

so when kuroo and kenma came knocking on the door, it surprised him.

"your boyfriend's flat-out drunk." it's impressive that kenma can control his deadpan tone and expression as he struggles (not very obvious, but he's sort of shaking under hinata's weight) to hold up hinata.

"he's been babbling about you and all, kissed bokuto's cheek once and cried about it, saying he was cheating on you." kuroo mentions, jabbing a finger back to the car, where akaashi and bokuto waved. kageyama waves back at them.

"YAMA-KUN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE I'M SORRY I KISSED KOU-SENPAI'S CHEEK DON'T HATE ME I'M SORRY."

kenma noticeably flinches, although his lips have upturned into a small smile.

"we've listened to some of his ramblings," kenma glances at hinata, a sad look on his face.

"get things sorted, okay?"

kageyama nods, guilt blossoming as he reaches his arms out to handle hinata, who was still crying and wailing about how he was sorry and he didn't mean to cheat on him.

"will do. have a lovely night and thank you."

kenma and kuroo nod, walking away with kuroo's arm around the shorter's shoulders, the last sight kageyama sees before closing the door.

"baby, can you walk?"

hinata shrugs, leaning heavily on kageyama for support.

"izz...kinda wobbly yamayama."

kageyama chuckled, planting a kiss on his lover's cheek, guiding him to the big room.

he lies hinata down on the bed, turning on the lamp as to not startle hinata with bright lights.

"i'll get you water so you don't wake up with a big headache. stay awake?"

hinata, bleary-eyed, nods, gripping the blankets as he rests his head on the headboard, waiting for kageyama's return.

as kageyama returned, he caught hinata almost dozing off, tapping slightly on the boy's forehead to get him to drink up.

"drink up love, so you can piss out all the alcohol."

hinata hums, sluggishly drinking water as kageyama hurriedly refills the glass after hinata empties.

"sleeppp."

kageyama smiles, going under the covers and wrapping his arms around his lover, securing him in place as the other falls asleep against his chest.

"oh, how i've missed this."

-

the next morning, hinata wakes up with a full bladder and a pulsing headache.

"agh, i need to pee–wait."

from his struggles, he turns to look around and sees kageyama cuddling up to him, sleeping softly with a slight drool from his mouth.

hinaya gasps and smiles wide, eagerly nesting further into kageyama's arms.

finally, for how many weeks, they have finally stayed together to cuddle in one bed.

"fuck the bathroom."

"you better not piss the bed."

of course, he was also slightly awake.

hinata laughs, smile never leaving his face as he kisses kageyama's nose.

"fine, but no going anywhere while i pee!"

"of course."

hinata kisses kageyama full on the lips, pulling away to finally go to the bathroom.

"shou?"

hinata hums, turning slightly to acknowledge the sleepyhead.

"i love you. come back soon."

hinata smiles, flashing a peace sign at him.

"i will. i love you too tobio."


End file.
